Ce que tu n'aurais jamais du perdre
by kinoko.kinoko
Summary: Drago manigance quelque chose et Hermione le suprend, elle payera bien cher son audace...attention amour naissant
1. ce que tu n'aurais jamais du voir

Ch1 Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû voir...

Il faisait bon dehors, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber sur Poudlard, l'air sentait l'herbe fraîche et les feuilles mortes de la forêt interdite se laissaient doucereusement porter par le vent.

L'Autonme était une des saisons préférées d'Hermione, et ce soir là, elle s'était appliquée à finir ses devoirs plus tôt afin d'avoir l'ultime plaisir de se promener au bord du lac avant que ne tombe la nuit et avec elle, l'interdiction de sortir du château.

Hermione était perdue dans sa réverie et laissait dévier ses pas , elle aimait sentir le vent caresser son visage et les odeurs que celui-ci amenait, elle se sentait si bien, si sereine...

Quelque chose vint soudainement attirer son regard, la sortant par la même occasion de sa réverie, une lueur brève mais vive avait éclaboussé ses yeux avant de disparaître si rapidement que, bien qu'éblouie elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée

Un bref regard autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaisssait pas cet endroit, elle fit volte face plusieurs fois, cherchant un repère géographique mais rien, elle connaissait pourtant si bien Poudlard pour y avoir vécu un bon nombre d'années mais là, la nuit dans son manteau noir avait si vite obscurcit le paysage et la Gryffondor n'avait pas été attentive à la direction qu'elle avait prise après le lac, comme si à la mesure des feuilles , elle s'était laissée porter par le vent.

La lueur vive vint une nouvelle fois heurter son regard, cette fois -ci impossible de l'avoir imaginée, ça ressemblait à un reflet de lumière sur un objet métallique.

Et là, elle le vit.

Ses yeux glacés scintillaient dans la nuit, sa silhouette fine et élancée se dégagait des ténèbres, sa peau cadavérique semblait luire de sa propre lumière sous l'éclat de la pleine lune...

Drago Malfoy se tenait à l'orée de la forêt interdite en faisant de brefs signaux de lumière avec un quelque chose qu' Hermione ne distingait pas mais qui ne semblait pas être un objet quelquonque.

Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif et elle se tapit dans l'ombre, s'accroupissant pour ne pas signaler sa présence.

Que pouvait bien manigancer Malfoy ici, seul et si tard ?

Visiblement rien de bien honnête.

Il paraissait nerveux et ne cessait de regarder au alentour d'un geste inquiet mais il semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une autre présence, bien plus pesante se fit sentir, une ombre apparut progressivement à la lisière de la forêt, sa démarche était souple et silencieuse, trés silencieuse pour quelqu'un qui marche sur des feuilles mortes et des brindilles fragiles.

L'ombre s'était comme figée depuis quelques devant Drago et Hermione compris qu'il devait le jauger. La silhouette sombre parut hésiter puis jeta quelque chose au pied de Drago.

Le paquet vint s'écraser lourdement par terre et l'ombre s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt en se confondant evec l'encre noire de la nuit.

Drago s'abaissa , ramassa le colis en le dissimulant consciencieusement sous sa cape puis il parti en courant aprés un bref coup d'oeil alentour.

Hermione qui était toujours accroupie, s'assit dos au lieu où venait de se produire ces curieux évènements.

Que pouvait bien contenir le mystérieux paquet et qu'est ce que Malfoy pouvait bein préparé ?

...Et...Comment retourner au château !

Hermione se leva lentement et fut surpris par une forte pression qui vint la serrer à la gorge et l'immobiliser.

Elle sentit quelque chose de puissant et de glacé traverser ses entrailles, elle voulut hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne put se sortir de ses lèvres, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle sentait la main glacée se déplacait sur son côté gauche semblait chercher quelque chose.

La souffrance se fit si intense qu'Hermione sentit de grosses larmes chaudes mouiller ses joues, crisper ses poings jusqu'au sang.

Elle suppliait intérieurement pour que le mal s'arrête, pour que ça cesse !

Enfin, la main gelée trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et saisit le coeur d'hermione dans ses doigts de glace.

Elle entendit un cri bref et autoritaire, vit des éclaboussures de lumière avant que la douleur ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

à suivre


	2. L'infirmerie

Chp 2 : L'infirmerie

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Mme Pomfresh se tenait prés d'elle, l'air trés inquiet.

Elle avait la mine épouvantable de ceux qui ne peuvent trouver le sommeil.

**Mme Pomfresh** : "Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs, vous savez !

**Hermione**: Où...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t elle en reconnaissant l'infirmerie.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait du mal à articuler, elle vit que ses 2 mains étaient bandées.

**Mme Pomfresh** : Hélas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir. Mr. Malfoy vous a amené ici, il y a 3 jours en disant vous avoir trouvé ainsi près du lac.

Hermione tenta de se remémorer les évènements, elle avait bien quelques brides de souvenirs, le lac, l'autonme...Mais la brume qui stagnait dans sa tête l'empéchait d'y voir clair.

Mme Pomfresh se leva de sa chaise :

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyer sur la sonnette, c'est une invention de Dumbledore, où que je sois dans le château, je l'entendrait. Bon je m'en vais lui annoncer votre réveil.

Puis elle sortit.

Hermione posa son regard sur le plafond en essayant de réfléchir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement plus mal que ses mains et elle ne fut pas surprise de constatait qu'elle portait un bandage en travers du torse.

Epuisée, elle s'endormit malgré tout aprés quelques minutes de vaines tentatives de réflexion.

Le matin arriva comme si le soleil avait décidé de se manifester à peine eût elle fermé les yeux.

Elle plissa les yeux devant cette éblouissante lumière. Son cerveau était encore embourbé mais cette lumière vive ranima ses souvenirs et elle eût un bref flash où elle revit l'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur un objet métallique.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, en se massant les côtes, et bu le verre d'eau qui était sur sa table de nuit.

Elle entendit 2 voix familières et fut heureuse de découvrir les visages familiers de Ron et d'Harry dans l'encadrure de la porte.

**Harry** : Mione ! Comment tu te sens ?

Harry la serra dans ses bras.

**Ron** : C'est que tu nous a fait peur, tu sais !

**Hermione**: Je me sens comme en plein brouillard et j'ai mal au...

elle s'interrompit en rougissant.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent chacun arborant un air supris puis ils suivèrent le regard d'Hermione qui descendait dans sa chemise, et ils comprirent.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Harry changea stratégiquement de sujet.

**Harry** : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

**Hermione** : Je ne sais pas trop, ça me revient par brides mais c'est encore bien flou, c'est gentil de vous faire du souci pour moi !

Elle sourit. Ron et Harry sourirent de bon coeur.

**Harry** : C'est pas que tu es notre meilleur amie mais bon !

**Ron** : Et t'inquiète pas, tu ne manque rien de passionnant, on a potion avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui

Ron esquissa une grimace.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry la regarda intensément maintenant pris la parole au bout de quelques longues minutes.

**Harry** : Tu sais que c'est Malfoy qui t'as amené ici, Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il t'as sauvé la vie et que tu étais si mal en point que ton coeur s'est arrété pendant 37 longues secondes.

Hermione resta interloquée Drago Malfoy qu'elle détestait par dessus tout lui avait sauver la vie, elle n'en revenait pas.

Pourquoi l'avait il fait ? Lui qui déclarait toujours qu'un bonne sang de bourbe est une sang de bourbe morte.

Il allait surement s'en vanter et faire comme si elle allait toujours avoir une dette envers lui. Surement qui lui demanderait pleins de faveur et bien sûr qu'elle refuserait !

Car les Malfoy sont de ce genre là, pas de générosité, pas de spontanéïté mais de la manipulation, du mensonge, des traquenards et des ituations planifiées, arrangées.

**Harry** : Bon les cours vont bientôt commencer, à tout à l'heure Mione, on repassera te voir plus tard, peut être ce soir.

**Ron** : On te ramènera quelque chose à manger, parce que je suis sûr que tu dois regretter les bons petits plats de la table des Gryffondor

dit il fièrement.

Ils échangèrent des "à tou à l'heure", "repose toi bien" et autre avant qu'Hermione ne se retrouve toute seule dans la pièce devenue étrangement sombre.

Le reste de la journée fut plus qu'ennuyeux pour la jeune fille.

Mme Pomfresh passa prendre de ses nouvelles, lui enleva son bandage aux mains, et lui tendit une boisson verdâdre et dont l'odeur âcre se répandait dans toute la pièce.

Ce n'est pas bon mais ça l'est pour votre guérison, le proffesseur Rogur vous la spécialement préparé pour vous.

" Qelle charmante attention, pensa Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il à veiller tout particulièrement à lui donner un goût infeste !"

Elle dormit 2 heures mais la plupart du temps réfléchissait, essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

C'est du moins ce qu'elle essayait de faire quand une silhouette longue et athlétique apparut à la porte.

Deux superbes yeux gris bleu mettaient en valeur un déjà magnifique visage dont les traits angéliques contrastaient avec l'expression hautaine de son proprièté.

Drago Malfoy s'assit devant le lit d'hermione aprés avoir longuement hésité à entrer.

Alors Granger, encore une de tes excuses bidon pour te faire remarquer.

Elle le regardait intensément dans les yeux, ces yeux là...Et là, les souvenirs jaillirent de sa tête comme de l'eau d'une fontaine.

Je me souviens maintenant , je t'ai vu devant la forêt interdite , il y a 4 jours, je t'ai vu !

Il fut surpris, ses mains se crispèrent, et le ton de sa voix changea, se fit plus froid et plus dangereux.

Et qu'est ce que tu as vu , hein ?

Elle le fixait toujours, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas répondre au vu de sa réaction. Quelque chose d'important s'était joué cette nuit là à n'en pas douté.

Quelque chose qui réclamait le secret et le silence de ceux qui savent.

Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir à Malfoy, il faut qu'il pense qu'elle sait pour le pousser à commettre des erreurs, pour le pousser à laisser des indices malgré lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle en silence, de sa démarche féline.

Il frôla sa joue de la sinne et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Regarde où ta curiosité t'as menée, laisse certaines choses là où elles sont si tu ne veux pas perdre bien plus encore.

Elle frissonna de ses paroles...de son souffle dans son cou.

Il se leva, sans la quitter des yeux et sortit sans un mot.

C'est sûr, cette conversation l'avait bousculé, lui si sûr de lui, s'était presque senti menacé.

Hermione se senti vainqueur et elle sourit. Puis son sourire disparu, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Malfoy

de venir rendre visite à quelqu'un alors à elle !

C'était trés bizarre.


	3. Chapter 3:Révélations

c'est ma 1ère fic, bien sûr elle ne sera peut être pas trés bonne mais je suis passionnée et je compte bien la finir ! alors soyez sympa dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

merci à ElavielTini ,

et surtout à Cho Steph et à lauradrago

pour leur review comme c'est mes toutes 1ère reviews je les remercie de tout coeur!

j'espère que ça vous plaira j'aime bien cultiver un certain mystère mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ai des incompréhensions

alors svp laissez moi votre avis, je m'y fit bcp !

et merci encore :)

Ch 3 Révélations 

Le temps passa si vite ensuite, l'autonme s'éfilocha en hiver et Noël arriva.

Hermione se sentait mieux depuis quelques temps déjà mais cette douleur dans sa poitrine se s'était jamais éteinte, elle éprouvait depuis une gène évidente à ressentir certaines émotions forte comme la colère, même quand Ron lui prenait le chou elle n'arrivait pas à se facher profondément, ou encore la tristesse, la peine et plus grave encore l'amour...

Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour un certain Serdaigle qui lui plaisait bien au début de l'année. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, elle n'aurait su dire quoi et cela l'angoissait encore plus.

Hermione n'en avait parlé qu'à Mme Pomfresh qui pensait évidemment que c'était un effet secondaire des potions de Rogue.

Ce qui bien sûr semblait plus que plausible à Hermione.

Quand à Drago, s'il était perturbé son caractère n'avait que subtilement changé, il était sur ses gardes, ses sens sans arrêt en éveil. Mais son attitude exécrable envers les gryffondors n'avait pas changé. Il restait tout aussi mesquin et malin dans ses insultes que d'habitude.

Les souvenirs d'Hermione avaient tous retrouvés leurs places dans le puzzle de sa tête mais rien n'était venu éclaircir la situation depuis.

Ce jour là, Hermione s'était encore disputé avec Ron, et Harry avait préféré rester avec lui par solidarité masculine pensait elle.

La griffondor était alors partie en feignant la colère et avait décidé d'aller bouder au 5ème étage, là où habituellement on ne croise pas grand monde.

Elle avait pour projet de rester introuvable pendant quelques temps afin de faire mariner dans sa sauce un Ron désireux de venir s'excuser.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde en laissant ses pensées vagabondées.

Tout lui paraissait tranquille, lui parvenait seulement des bruits lointains et déformés, des éclats de rires, et d'autres sons indistinguables.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit proche, trés proche, par jeu elle se cacha derrière une statue du couloir pour voir qui venait.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago Malfoy sortir de la salle sur demande (je ne sais plus exactement, en fait, à quel étage se trouve la salle sur demande mais il me semble bien que c'est au 5ème ).

Elle le suivit des yeux et se glissa dans l'ouverture juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Lumos !

Ce qu'elle vit la subjugua.

La pièce était entièrement vide hormis un unique coffret d'une immense beauté, magnifiquement oeuvré et finement sculté et un gros paquet difforme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

Elle s'agenouilla en prenant soin de regarder prudement au alentour si personne ne s'y trouvait.

Personne, la pièce était tristement vide et sombre.

Elle ramena ses yeux sur l'objet le plus beau qu'elle n'eut jamais vu.

Elle fit délicatement coulisser le loquet et ouvrit le couvercle avec ses 2 mains.

Et là, un haut le coeur violement la prit, elle ramena ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée résonna bruyamment dans la pièce faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

ESPECE DE SALE PETITE FOUINE !

Drago Malfoy venait de faire une entrée fracassante, le sang bouillonnant, la colère lisible sur son visage déformé par le mépris et la haine.

Son front était en sueur, il avait les poings sérés.

Hermione balbutia difficilement :

Qu'est ce que...à...à qui est ce...ce coeur ?

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents,un beau et dangereux sourire.

Mais c'est le tien ma petite sang de bourbe.

Hermione ne put ni répondre, ni bouger , sa main gauche collé à son sein gauche. Son cerveau pétrifié par cette soudaine révélation.

Son coeur ? Est ce possible ? Se pouvait il que cela explique son incapacité à ressentir des émotions fortes ces derniers temps ?

Cette douleur qui ne l'avait jamais quittée...

NON NON NON, c'est impossible!

Elle tenta d'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle cette idée.

Devant l'absurdité et la monstruosité de la situation, elle ne put retenir un flot de larmes et elle eut vraiment du mal à contenir l'énorme dégoût qui la submergea ainsi que le vomit qui en résultait.

Elle, sans coeur, on lui avait volé ! Mais quel monstre avait bien pu faire ça ? Quel...MALFOY !

Espèce de...

Mais trop tard, elle reçu la giffle de plein fouet et s'écrasa au sol sous la violence du coup.

Malfoy s'assit prés d'elle, saisit le coffret pour le mettre hors de portée d'Hermione.

Tu te tais, tu te calme , je t'explique.

Il la regardait, elle lui faisait vraiment pitié, allongée par terre, sanglotant, et saignant abondament du nez. Son expression de fillette perdue et blessée le toucha plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

Il resssentait l'irrésistible envie de la réconforter, il la prit par les épaules et l'assit contre lui.

Il épongea soigneusement presque tendrement avec sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez.

La gryffondor était si abasourdie qu'elle se laissa faire.

L'ombre que tu as sûrement vu était un unisson.

Hermione frémit en entendant ce mot.

Un unisson, ces êtres immondes, vivant dans le voile opaque des ténèbres et du silence volent l'essence du coeur de leur victimes.

Et petit à petit le coeur ne peut plus servir de centre d'émotions, il se consumme de lui même.

Ils violent les âmes des sorciers en se nourissant de leurs magie, mais ils ne prennent pas la vie.

Physiquement, rien n'est perceptible, n'importe qui de ton entourage peut être altéré, subissant l'interminable torture mentale de n'être plus intègre.

Ce qui provoque la mort en général c'est le suicide de la victime, car aucunes émotions ne vient plus compenser la souffrance et la solitude dans le malheur.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de manger ton coeur mais il l'avait déjà ôté.

Hermione tremblait.

Le problème c'est que j'ignore comment récupérer ton coeur.

Elle garda le silence, la tête baissée, le regard à terre. Les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient activés malgré le choc et ils trournaient si vite maintenant.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux sur lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter.

Elle le fixa avec intensité, regard que Drago soutenait parfaitement, sans ciller mais en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Granger.

Alors c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ! Cela me semblait plus qu'improbable. Je savais que tu avais menti en ... prétendant...

Sa voix d'abord forte et posée s'était brutalement affaiblie.

Elle s'interrompit finalement et porta sa main gauche à son sein.

Quelle est cette sensation étrange et agréable qui venait de l'envahir comme une vague recouvre un rocher ?

Elle regardait toujours Malfoy qui lui rendait son regard avec incompréhension.

Elle glissa son regard le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, ses doigts longs et fins qui se perdaient dans le coffret.

Tu...qu'est ce que fais ?

Alors une petite review?


End file.
